drexelfandomcom-20200213-history
LeBow College of Business
'Drexel's Lebow College of Business -- fully accredited by AACSB-International -- offers three distinct undergraduate majors: bachelor of science in economics, bachelor of science in business administration, and bachelor of science in commerce and engineering (C&E). Drexel's Economics degreee is designated to give the student knowledge of the workings of the market system and major economic institutions, economic policy, and development. The Business Administration degree provides a solid business education for students interested in a full range of business career options. The C&E degree is for students who plan to pursue business careers in technologically oriented organizations, with coursework geared toward science, technology, and engineering. Students of Lebow College of Business are offered an education that is interdisciplinary and focused on issues that include technology, global commerce, and professional ethics. Drexel business students also have a distinct advantage at the undergraduate level - experience doing business. Through Drexel Co-op, students alternate periods of classroom study with periods of professional employment. A Drexel business education prepares students for the increasingly high-tech and international environment of business in a global marketplace. The Lebow College of Business encompasses more than 3,400 students, of which 72% are undergraduate. Deans and Department Heads Dean: George P. Tsetsekos, Ph.D. Vice Dean: Dr. Thomas Hindelang Accounting: David Campbell Decision Sciences: Darrell Radson Economics and International Business: Vidhas Madan Finance: Michael Gombola Legal Sciences: Rich Freedman Management: Donna DeCarolis Marketing: Trina Andras Lebow Rankings ''Entrepreneur Magazine -- Entrepreneurial Focus top 10 in the nation for Entrepreneurial-Emphasis programs. Forbes.com/Princeton Review -- Laurence A. Baiada Center/Drexel University top 25 Entrepreneurial Campuses in the nation. U.S. News & World Report -- Undergraduate Programs top 120 in the nation. Coursework To meet emerging demands in the marketplace, students attending LeBow College of Business integrate business courses with humanities, mathematics, and computer science classes. Throughout each of these disciplines, a strong emphasis is placed on the development of written and oral communication skills. Among the many exciting business programs LeBow College offers is Learn by DUing. In partnership with United Way agencies, seniors apply their business expertise to help nonprofit organizations reach goals that would not be possible without the competence and dedicated efforts of LeBow students. Learn by DUing embodies the Drexel philosophy of experiential learnign to prepare students for successful careers and lifelong learning and to make contributions to their places of empoloyment and communities. It is a win-win program in which agencies gain expertise and resources to help fulfill their missions, students gain valuable business experience, and the ties between Drexel and the community are strengthened. LeBow College curricula are structured to profvide an excellent educational experience supplemented by the real-world experience of co-op. Studetns receive a solid foundation in all areas of business through a freshman business sequence of courses folowed by courses that provide an understanding of all the core functional areas of any business. Students can then specialize in one or more fields of concentration within business. Programs and Academic Options Accounting 4-yr 4-yr w/ co-op 5-yr w/ co-op Business 4-yr 4-yr w/ co-op 5-yr w/ co-op Commerce and Engineering 4-yr 4-yr w/ co-op 5-yr w/ co-op Economics 4-yr 4-yr w/ co-op 5-yr w/ co-op Entrepreneurship 4-yr 4-yr w/ co-op 5-yr w/ co-op Finance 4-yr 4-yr w/ co-op 5-yr w/ co-op General Business (for Still-Deciding Students) 4-yr 4-yr w/ co-op 5-yr w/ co-op Internatinal Business 4-yr 4-yr w/ co-op 5-yr w/ co-op Management Information Systems 4-yr 4-yr w/ co-op 5-yr w/ co-op Marketing 4-yr 4-yr w/ co-op 5-yr w/ co-op Operations Management 4-yr 4-yr w/ co-op Student Associations Professional Societies :Accounting Society :Commerce and Engineering Society :Financial Management Association :Management Information Systems Society :Drexel Marketing Association :Society for Human Resource Management :American Production and Inventory Control Society :American Society for Quality Control Honor Societies :Beta Alpha Psi (Accounting) :Beta Gamma Sigma (College of Business) :Financial Management Association Honor Society